


kickstart

by dolphinfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon cock, M/M, be the change you want to see in the world, i will feed the masc readers out there, lucifer bottoms, mc is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinfish/pseuds/dolphinfish
Summary: mc just wants to put it in lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	kickstart

"tell me what it is that you want. tonight is all about you."

your brain probably just short-circuited. you’d just spent what feels like an eternity making out with lucifer in his office, then another, smaller eternity making out against the door of his bedroom, and then he has the audacity to hit you with such sweet, gentle words after pushing you onto his bed and biting at your neck? the nerve of this man!

lucifer runs his fingers through your hair and nips at your collarbone as he awaits a response. yoy, too, are awaiting a response from your fried brain. a thumb swipes across your shirt, right over your nipple, and while you aren't necessarily sensitive there, it kickstarts your thinking.

oh! there was that one fantasy you'd had the other day, but-

"i don't think you'd like it."

bringing your hands up from where they'd laid uselessly at your sides, you mirror lucifer's action and pet his hair, though your hand is quickly taken when he laces his fingers with yours and looks you in the eyes.

"i want whatever you want, darling. anything you wish, i'd be more than happy to accommodate."

seriously, has he always been so smooth? a kiss is pressed to your temple, another to your cheek before lucifer brings your foreheads together. you gather your nerves and assure yourself he means what he says.

"lucifer, i want-" he rests a knee between your thighs and presses it upward, causing you to shakily exhale the rest of your sentence. fucker.

"what is it? you can tell me. don't be shy, it's just us here, love."

"i want to fuck you."

your words are so small in the large bedroom, yet lucifer's reaction to your request is anything but. he drops his hips and grinds against you, his head falling to bite at your ear. it’s such a contrast to his usual prim and proper persona that you can't help feeling slightly giddy. you did this to him.

he takes a moment to collect himself and readjust the two of you, during which he pushes you further onto the bed and nimbly slides back into his position over you. a knee is still present between your thighs, inches away from your cock, and you doubt he's going to give you any sort of relief soon.

"you want to fuck me, hm? is that it?"

again, lucifer is back to nipping at your neck, returning to the same sensuality you'd had before he moved you.

"please, lucifer."

his teeth worry a particularly sensitive bit of skin behind your ear and you arch beneath him, a gasp caught in your throat. a hand -you'd nearly forgotten he had those, considering he hasn't fucking touched you yet- brushes against your inner thigh and cups your erection.

"how do you want me? shall i ride you?"

between luci's teeth and his wandering hand, you nearly didn't notice the unfurling of wings, or the tips of horns growing in your periphery. it’s good to know you're not the only one who’s worked up here.

"i don’t- i don’t know, what do you want?"

you struggle to get the words out while placing your own hands on him, letting your palm slide against the flat of his back- at least, between the two wings newly sprouted from seemingly nowhere. you aren't about to find out whether or not you can touch them the hard way.

"i told you, love; i only want what it is you desire. have you imagined having me before?"

lucifer's voice, silken in your ear, contrasts beautifully with the almost animalistic way he nips at the junction between your neck and shoulder. all the while, he's been pressing the heel of his palm against your aching cock, each movement of his wrist causing you to gasp. it surely is real virgin hours.

you nod in response to his question and feel your cheeks somehow flush darker upon digging up your little fantasy.

"tell me, my love: what fantasies have you had about me, hm? indulge me."

he switches tactics, letting up on your cock and instead sliding his fingers beneath your shirt and pulling it up, allowing him access to your sensitive sides and hips. 

"i was, ah- on top-"

lucifer lets himself trail downward, mouthing at the dip between your collarbones. a quick glance down tells you that his blush is as dark as yours, his brows scrunched as he lets out might've been a groan, if only it hadn't been silent.

"mhm? did you have me facing you? was i facedown, perhaps?"

the demon's voice wavers the tiniest bit, just the smallest crack, but it has you glowing with relief regardless.

"face-up, so i could-" you cut off with a whimper as lucifer slides further down in order to press a kiss to your belly, "so i could see you."

perhaps you just imagine the deep, almost-worrying growl you get in response to your words. perhaps.

"did you watch my expression as you pushed into me, love? did you see me moan for you?"

you feel like you're about to explode when he falls further, mouthing your cock through the material of your pajama pants. he presses his tongue to the fabric and locks eyes with you when you lift your head. you nearly don’t have enough breath to answer his question

"yes, yes, lucifer, you were-" again, you're stopped mid-sentence, gasping as you watch lucifer drag his teeth against you, so, so close to where you absolutely do not want sharp teeth nicking you.

"i was..?" he prompts you on

"you were so good for me, lucifer. you- you took my cock so well-"

that’s the longest sentence you've gotten out for the past two hours. you mentally pat yourself on the back.

you aren't looking, but you can almost  
the shift in lucifer's demeanour. he slides back over you and immediately catches your lips in a kiss with a soft hum. pulling back after a minute, he gives you his best i-am-very-horny-but-hiding-it look.

"is that what you want, my love? you want to see your cock sink into me?"

again, your fingers find their way into his hair, carding through it until you accidentally bump into one of his horns, which causes him to nearly fucking convulse and crush you under his weight, his gasp being the first somewhat-horny sound you've heard so far. he shushes you before you can apologise,

"you may touch them, but you must be gentle."

again, you're floored by how gentle lucifer is with you right now; had it been any other situation, or any other person, he most likely would've torn into them, but all you got was a warning. that, and the momentary panic of nearly being fucking crushed.

he kisses you again, softer this time, before pulling back and returning to the original topic at hand: the fucking.

"is that what you want to do? you want me to submit to you?"

a smirk plays across his lips as he says it, almost as if he's just toying with the idea, but something tells you he's serious. something in the way he kisses you a bit harder immediately after asking, nearly rendering you void of any coherent thought.

"yes, lucifer. please, i want you."

if he responds, you don't hear it. separating his mouth from your (marked to hell and back, thanks) skin, lucifer runs his fingers over your chest and motions for you to raise your arms. your shirt comes off, quickly followed by lucifer's own silk sleep shirt being tossed aside.

you shimmy further onto his bed, making full use of how absolutely huge it is, and wait for the demon to pull his pants off. he rejoins you immediately afterward, as if he can’t stand being away from you.

"is it alright if your pants come off, love?"

how gentlemanly of him to ask! they're tugged off after you nod, leaving the both of you in nothing but your underpants and, in your case, socks.

"how are we going to- ah-"

without warning, lucifer manhandles you, firm hands steady around your hips as he rolls onto his back and brings you with him. you're settled onto his thighs, above him for what may or may not be the first time.

"is this to your liking?"

he inquires, but you're too busy staring at him to answer straight away. his hair is splayed out on his pillow like an onyx halo- wait, no, that's not a good metaphor, nevermind. regardless of what otherworldly, mystical, powerful being you liken lucifer to, the bottom line is that he's gorgeous. his regal air stripped with his clothes, a rosy wash shading his cheeks, neck and shoulders darkened in various places due to the eternity you spent marking him up in his office- oh, he's beautiful.

surely your face gives you away for a simp, yet you don't mind. lucifer lets you have this moment of silence, simply staring up at you through his eyelashes as if he might be thinking the same thoughts about you.

the Beautiful Man Appreciation Moment is shattered when you decide to take lucifer up on the gentle horn touching. you run your finger from its tip, which doesn't get you any reaction, through the curled length of it and to its base, again with minimal reaction from the demon. if anything, he almost looks amused.

"enjoying yourself, are y- fuck-"

there it is. you let your fingers linger on the skin near the horn's base, eliciting a gasp from lucifer's (very pretty, very kissable) lips.

"i’m assuming this feels good?"

you ask, as if you can’t already tell from the way lucifer's legs straighten out and his spine arches off the mattress.

fingertips rubbing on that same spot, you lean in to kiss him, which proves to be a bit difficult when his lips part on a noiseless moan. that's really not going to do.

"don't silence yourself, lucifer. i want to know how good i make you feel. please?"

without giving him time to respond, you repeat your motions, pressing just a bit harder this time, and smile in delight when you manage to wrangle a single squeak out of him. when you let up, he peeps up at you, looking almost embarrassed at the noise he'd made

"i know you can be loud, lucifer. you yell at mammon all the time. can you be a bit louder for me?"

he grimaces, "don't bring up my brothers while you're-"

you cut him off once again, this time by running your nails over the sensitive skin. this time, lucifer seems too stunned by your sudden movements to even give you the moans you'd been hoping for. crimson eyes squeeze shut as you continue, a shaky breath forced between clenched teeth, his brows pinching further upward and a whimper escaping him when you put your free hand to work on his other horn.

other than the whimper, he's silent while you brush over his scalp, but an accidentally rough scrape finally, finally rewards you with a moan, and another when you do it again, and another, and another, until-

"i'm- ah, ahh-"

broken fragments of what might've been words are your only warning before lucifer trembles beneath you and tosses his head back, his chest heaving as he, well, you kind of have no idea what he's doing. horn orgasming? is that a thing demons do?

you're almost sort of worried, but he looks and sounds like he's probably enjoying whatever the fuck it is he's doing, so you keep on with your movements for a few moments until he begins to quiet down, his eyes cracking open and blearily gazing up at you.

"what the fuck was that."

"i am…" he blinks a few times, trying to gather some of his braincells, "i am very sensitive there."

oh wow, no way! you hadn't figured that one out yet.

"the area surrounding both my horns is comparative to a... hm."

you give him a moment to finish, but somewhere along the line the 'i am currently thinking' scrunch in his brow disappears and you decide to let it go. experimentally, you give his horn a last little rub, coaxing a very undignified mewl out of him.

you almost expected him to grab you by the wrist, and he does, but he brings your fingers to his mouth while staring you in the eyes, and wow that's a lot hotter than you thought it would be. holy shit.

lucifer swirls his tongue around three of your fingers. without realising it, you push your hips down against his and groan when your dick finally, finally gets more friction. lucifer pushes his own hips up, reminding you that this man has a spot that is likely more sensitive than his horns.

you pull your fingers back, all three digits coated in saliva, in order to start trying to slide the demon's briefs off. 

"you first. let me see you."

his purr of a demand colours you a nice shade of rose, every ounce of shyness flooding back into you due to the way his fingers trail down your front and hook into the waistband of your undergarments. you give him a nod and he’s sliding them off, crimson eyes leaving your own to look at your dick.

"you're beautiful, love. come closer."

it's less of a question when he grasps you by the hips and positions you between his legs. a hand drops from your hips to wrap around your cock, the precum dripping from it providing a nice lubricant as lucifer delicately jerks you.

"ah, fuck- so good, lucifer-"

the demon stops after just a handful (heh) of strokes and instead instructs you to pull off his briefs. 

and oh holy wow, his cock is- damn, that sure is something. he's long enough to make you glad you didn't offer to blow him, but not obscenely long, and a nice shade of deep red, fading to black at the flared tip. you didn't really expect a demon to have a humanoid cock, but this is far beyond anything you'd imagined.

lucifer doesn't seem to plan on letting you stare at his cock all day. his digits encircle your wrist and pull downward until your fingertips are just about at his asshole. oh.

"have you ever done this before, beautiful?"

the tone he's using is a pure velvet purr, deep enough to make your insides melt but your dick hard. you shake your head slowly.

"would you like me to do it?"

again, it takes you a moment to process. you're finally getting down to putting your dick in the subject of your wet dreams after what felt like four hours of foreplay, of course you're a bit spaced out from it.

"darling, did you hear me?"

"oh, uh. you can do it; i’ve never done this before."

how he deals with you, you'll never know. he's got that little grin on his face, the one he makes when you're doing something he finds endearing.

lucifer stretches to the nightstand to obtain the bottle of lube all fuckable men keep in their nightstands before handing it to you and leaning back into the pillows. you're really certain you said you wanted him to do it, not you.

"don't give me that look, love. i just need you to hold it for me."

oh, that makes sense. you flick the cap and squirt a generous amount onto his fingers when he holds them up and watch as he brings them down to his hole.

"keep your eyes on me."

another order you're happy to obey. you watch lucifer's face, your own cheeks heating up for the millionth time that night when a slight furrow appears in his brow, accompanied by his sharp teeth biting at his bottom lip.

you lean forward and cup his cheek in your palm, keeping an intent eye on him as he leans into your touch. your free hand curls around his cock, thumb swiping over the oddly-shaped head the moment lucifer adds a second finger.

"ah, it's been- it's been months since i last did this with someone," lucifer admits quietly, and you damn near cant believe your ears.

"you could have any girl in the school you wanted. half the boys, too. how come?"

lucifer gasps as he adds another finger with a slick, obscene noise. you're fairly certain the lube is dripping with how much you gave him. good thing he put that towel down

"why do you think, love? take a guess."

it clicks. it's you  
you're the reason he stopped getting laid, assuming he was getting laid regularly before you came along.

"oh, lucifer-"

"i’m ready." he cuts you off, his blush darkening as his eyes slide off to stare at something on the wall. well, if he doesn't want to talk about feelings with you right now, then you won't force him.

lucifer smears the rest of the lube onto your cock (because apparently condoms don’t exist down here) and bends his leg. you scoot closer somewhat awkwardly but you make it work, and then you're pressing the tip of your cock into him and staring him in the eyes.

slowly, slowly, you slide into him, watching his expression loosen as you bottom out. somehow you don’t explode once you're fully sheathed, which is really saying something considering you've never been quite this turned on in your life. you feel like you can’t breathe. lucifer is squeezing your air out via cock.

"your cock fills me so well-" lucifer starts saying something, probably something that'll make you come way, way faster than you originally planned, so you lean forward and smoosh your mouths together. gently, you begin rocking your hips and lucifer muffles groans against your lips, his eyes slipped shut.

"move, love. you don't have to be so gentle." 

you consider it for a second before deciding that moving will legitimately make you bust right then and there, so you shake your head before hiding against his neck. jeez, he's so warm.

"you're going to come already? do i feel that good?"

warm hands rub across your back in an attempt to bring you down, and you two just sit there for a minute or fifteen, long enough for you to go almost soft, then remember you're balls deep in lucifer, and get hard as a rock again.

shifting on your knees, you press your palms to lucifer's shoulders and very, very slowly, pull out. it doesn't seem to get much of a reaction out of the demon, but his expression scrunches into what is probably pleasure when you slide back in.

"that's it, just like that. you're doing well."

you fuck into him again, spurred on by the praise groaned into your ear, until you've reached a pace that could probably be considered… average. each thrust in, lucifer makes a little 'ah~' sound, and whether it’s genuine or not, it's fucking hot.

"harder, love. show me what you can do."

you're not sure when you became the submissive here, but you aren't complaining. with a snap of your hips, you draw a  
keen from the demon. you tuck your face back into his neck and drop onto your elbows for a better angle.

lucifer wiggles his hips and fuck,  
you push against something within him that makes him shake beneath you. so it seems that demons have prostates.

"feel- feel good, lucifer?" you manage to gasp a few words between thrusts, though you really aren’t keeping up too well in the 'try not to come' department.

"'S good, so good."

fingers stroke up and down your sides, lucifer letting out a small chuckle when he clenches around you and your voice pitches into desperate whines, your thrusts becoming shorter and you feel yourself nearing that edge.

"you gonna come?"

unable to form any sounds that aren't whimpers, you nod against him and somehow brush his prostate again, evident from the tremors that shake his frame and the gasp he sucks in.

again, he tightens around you and you're done for. with a final few thrusts, your orgasm hits you like a brick wall, your hips stuttering as you ride it out. you might be crying, but you're too out of it to tell. you're fuzzy around the edges, that post-nut dreamy haze making you barely aware of the fact that lucifer is grunting into your ear.

you sit back, pull out, and look down to see that he's fisting his cock, face flushed darker than you've ever seen, and one glance at your fucked-out expression is enough to push him over the edge.

"fuck, fuck- you're so fuckin- ah-"

he mumbles as he comes hard against his belly, smearing red (what the fuck) cum across his skin.

you're too out of it to have a momentary panic about the fact that lucifer is literally nutting something that very obviously isn't cum, but it seems your face catches up. he gives an amused hum and swipes some of his cum off his skin.

"it's a demon thing." 

pressing his thumb against your mouth, you lick off the red, almost jelly-like substance without forethought. it tastes almost like that time you accidentally left some pineapple chunks in the fridge for too long and the juice, like, fermented or something.

bottom line is it's not bad. unfortunately, lucifer decides to get up at that moment, leaving you to flop back onto the mattress. you think it's normally the top who does the aftercare stuff, but your legs are feeling a lot like jelly and not a lot like bone and lucifer has already gotten up, so…

so you just lay there for a couple minutes and listen to lucifer pad around the room, into the bathroom, into the closet. you're back to earth by the time he sits back down next to you. he's gotten changed into a t-shirt and joggers, his wings and horns having completely de-manifested.

"arms up."

a shirt is slipped onto your frame and lucifer decides you're dressed enough. he slides the towel out from under you and mutters something about changing the sheets later before scooting back into bed with you. even without him pressed against you, you can't help but feel warm, warm all over, maybe with some sappy shit like love.

lucifer makes himself comfortable, his forehead inches from yours, and you know he isn’t going to initiate cuddles if the look on his face is anything to go by. he's simply staring at you, and you're staring at him. not for long, though, because you close the gap by wriggling until you fit against him. you feel any remaining tension melt out of his frame when your fingers find their way through his raven hair.

"was it good?" he already sounds like he’s half asleep.

"yep."

"was it like your fantasy?"

you give it a moment of consideration before responding with, "I had a bigger dick in my fantasy, so not really."

lucifer smirks from where his lips are pressed to your cheek.

"other than that?" his question is just a whisper, his voice already slurred by sleep.

"i was also a lot more dominant in my mind."

he huffs, pretending to be displeased with your answer.

"we can work on that."

you press a kiss to his forehead, then another to his nose, "next time."

"next time."

as goes the cliche, you two fall asleep together, a foot apart when your eyes slip shut, yet you wake to the telltale warmth of the demon’s body pressed to yours. his breaths ghost against your neck from where he’s got his head tucked against your shoulder, and the silvery tips of his hair encroach your peripheral vision when you crack your eyes open.

lucifer is still asleep and soft against you, expression relaxed into what may be the cutest face you’ve ever seen him make. not to say his fully-awake smiles aren’t cute, but the serene curve to his lips now is something else entirely. perhaps you are a simp.

you pet your fingers through his hair and giggle when he wriggles closer to your warmth, his own eyes slowly fluttering open in response. the reddish light of the devildom’s sunset glints off the onyx strands of his hair when he shifts ever closer.

“we should get up,” you suggest. lucifer immediately protests with a groan, his fingers curling tighter into your shirt.

“mmnn, no. we should stay here.”

he makes a compelling argument; the heat radiating off him and the gentle smooches he presses to your neck make laying there sound really, really tempting.

“stay with me, love.”

lucifer’s words are still heavy with that just-woke-up voice, and you give in (not like you were making to get out of bed anyway, considering you don’t have any pants on), snuggling further against the demon. a happy little hum escapes him and he wraps an arm around your shoulders. a couple more kisses are dropped onto your skin before you feel his teeth brush against your throat, something akin to a purr rumbling from his chest. it’s odd, but you aren’t bothered by it.

“what’re you doing?”

he stills, the purring still reverberating between you.

“just enjoying you.” 

you’re sure you’re marked to fuck and back, and you’re definitely going to need to cover your neck at school for the next week or so, but you let him make it worse. his nibbles here and there tickle slightly.

“i didn’t know demons could purr.”

your fingers return to petting his hair, causing lucifer’s purring to grow slightly. 

“i don’t often. just for you, love.”

oh, that's soft. you hide your goofy little grin against the top of his head, your eyes falling shut once more. surrounded by lucifer’s warmth, it's easy to catch yourself sinking back into sleep’s welcoming grasp, and you let yourself go, your digits going limp in the demon’s hair.


End file.
